


Alpha!Sasuke Smut

by sexuallylevi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexuallylevi/pseuds/sexuallylevi





	Alpha!Sasuke Smut

the doorknob of your front door jiggled before unlocking and opening. you were stood in the kitchen making a stew from the fresh vegetables you had recently harvested from your small garden. humming a small tune to yourself, you chopped a carrot and dumped it into the pot.

footsteps echoed down the hallway and you abruptly stopped humming, now aware of the intruder. your hand gripped your knife as you prepared for combat, your shinobi instincts kicking in.

a tall, black haired man walked into the kitchen and your eyes met. sasuke uchiha. he was a rogue ninja from the leaf village and came to stay with you from time to time. you lived in a small cottage outside of the city so it was easy for him to stop by while keeping a low profile. you knew it was dangerous yet you found yourself enjoying his company and allowed him to stay.

without even acknowledging the knife, he sits down at the table and begins unwrapping his ankles, his sandals already off and by the door.

“i’m making a stew, it’ll be done in a bit. until then you can shower and i can tend to any of your wounds,” you say, drying your hands and walking over to him. taking a deep breath, you inhale his scent, his unique alpha scent that drives you beyond crazy. sasuke looked up at you from his seat and furrowed his eyebrows.

“what?”

“nothing.”

the room fills with silence while he just sits in the seat leaned back with his eyes closed. you stirred the stew and leaned against the counter, staring out the window to see a few birds fly by.

“sasuke, my heat starts soon. you should avoid coming here until it’s finished.”

you loved how open you were able to be with sasuke and he only hummed in response, not moving from his seat. sighing, you pouted and stared at him, “you’re lucky you’re an alpha. omega’s have to go into heats and it’s kinda annoying not having a mate. i just don’t like taking suppressants.”

he scoffed and actually opened his eyes and glared at you, “you think it’s easy being an alpha? you have no idea what it’s like.”

“enlighten me then.”

slowly walking over to you, it felt like he towered over you, his aura was extremely dark.

“you don’t know how hard it is to control myself everytime i’m around you. everything smells like you and god you smell so fucking good. you tell me about your heats and i always imagine how needy you are, begging to be touched for release. i always come by and i can pretty much smell it from outside. i try so hard to control myself, no other omega affects me like this!” he rants, the temperature of the room seemingly rising with his anger levels.

you were bewildered, why hadn’t he told you all of this before? you could’ve been mates by now.

“why haven’t you mated me yet?”

“because i’m a fucking rogue ninja! you know how dangerous my life is?”

“i’m in your life too, sasuke! why don’t you ever think about what other people feel?!”

he grabs your arm and pulls you to him, his head immediately going to your neck to mark you, to claim you. he bites down and you whimper, squeezing the fabric of his clothes. sasuke runs his tongue over the skin to sooth it before sucking on it, making his marks even darker.

“mmm, alpha..!”

he pulls away from you and drags you to your bedroom, picking you up and then laying you down on the bed. sasuke grabs the waistband of your pants and panties and pulls them down, not even giving you much time to prepare. filled with need, you pull off your shirt and unclip your bra faster than you ever have before. his cock strained in his pants but he wanted to get you fully prepared for him.

spreading your legs open, he slides his finger up and down your slit, spreading your slick over your clit. your excitement grows as you see the lustful look on his face, his scent growing even stronger as his arousal grew.

“please touch me alpha,” you whine, bucking your hips up against his hand.

a smirk makes it’s way onto sasuke’s lips and he quickly rubs your clit, making your stomach tense with pleasure. biting your lip, you watch how focused he is on rubbing your clit directly to give you the most pleasure and make you cum faster. the pit in your stomach fills and explodes quickly from the direct c-spot stimulation and you cum. your entire body shakes and you cry out, “sasuke! alpha! oh my god!”

but he doesn’t stop, his finger continues to rub your clit through the orgasm and the overstimulation makes your eyes water. your cum slides out from your pussy and he just spreads it onto your clit, making quick circles until you come undone again.

after your second orgasm, he pulls away and takes off his clothes. you watch him excitedly as he pulls down his all black briefs, revealing his hard cock leaking precum. wasting no time, he lines himself your entrance and pushes in, placing both arms on either side of your face as he pushes so deep his hips press against yours. your eyes roll back from the pleasure of being filled up and he lets out a low growl, pulling back out slowly before thrusting in harshly.

“look at me, omega. look at your alpha as i fuck you,” he growls, eyebrows furrowing as he watches you let out an airy moan with your eyes squeezed shut.

your eyes shot open with the command and locked with his, and you nearly shut them again from the intensity of his gaze. his back muscles flexed under your hands as he used his strength to pound into you, his tip brushing against your g-spot with ease.

your hot, wet walls expanded and squelched with each roll of his hips. the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the house along with the occasional moan or growl.

“you don’t know-“ sasuke cuts himself off with the smallest whine, “-how hard it is not to do this to you every time i see you.”

your fingers tangle in his black hair and pull on it, moaning a loud, pornographic ‘sasuke!’ at a particular buck of his hips. your walls clench around him and both of your breathing speeds up, in a frenzy to reach your highs. your legs shake as the knot in your stomach grows and sasuke’s eyes squeeze shut, completely focused on coming.

“look at me sasuke,” you whisper, waiting for him to look at you before you came and as soon as his eyes locked with your’s, you finally released.

“ahh!” sasuke groans, hot cum spurting out inside of you. the abundance of liquid overflows within you and leaks out with each thrust as he rides out his orgasm. every hair rises up on your body from the mixture of scents in the air. your scent, his scent, and pure sex fill your nose and it nearly drives you insane.

it takes about a minute for the both of you to relax completely and sasuke pulls out and collapses onto the mattress next to you. the room is silent for a while before the rustling of fabric fills his ears as you cuddle into him and nuzzle your head against his neck. his hot hand slides up and down your back, and a small smile is on his lips as your tired eyes shut and you drift off to sleep.


End file.
